


【ML/SL】过界

by tongtongamber



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongtongamber/pseuds/tongtongamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个场花玩火，小夏过火，麦哥上火的故事，这是一锅装在麦雷碗里的夏雷肉，CP洁癖请慎入。</p>
<p>Porn with Plot，短篇，完结</p>
<p>字数：5600</p>
            </blockquote>





	【ML/SL】过界

 

当Lestrade找到Sherlock时，他已经开始胡言乱语了。他正和一帮烂醉的酒鬼混在一起，他们拍着桌子哈哈大笑，彼此都不知道对方在说什么。Lestrade奋力推开人群挤进去，一路上起码被四个人捏了屁股，他没好气的打算拽了Sherlock就走，结果这小混蛋也不知哪根筋搭错了，过分敏捷的侧身一让，钳住他的手腕把他掀翻在地。

“Hoc est simplicisimum!（简单至极）”Sherlock举着酒杯摇摇晃晃嚎了一声，然后一饮而尽。周围又爆发出一阵哄笑，几乎一丝不挂的脱衣舞娘笑得丁字裤里的钞票都掉了出来。

大概连咨询侦探自己都不知道他说了句拉丁文，而Lestrade之所以能听得出来，纯粹因为这是另一位Holmes的口头禅。他骂骂咧咧的从地上爬起来，肩膀被扭得生疼。Sherlock打着酒嗝冲他傻乐，Lestrade暴怒的一把揪住他的耳朵，直接把他拖了出去。

“我在查案！Lestrade你这蠢货！”

一出酒吧门咨询侦探便嚷嚷着要回去，Lestrade两只手摁不住他，口袋里电话又响了，他烦得一个头两个大，索性给了Sherlock一拳，于是他乖乖滚去路边吐了。

Lestrade呼出一口浊气，终于接通了电话。

“嗯，是我，找到了。”

电话那头传来飞机的引擎声，和男人一贯冷静又带了点慵懒的腔调，这让Lestrade觉得右肩没那么疼了，他甚至微微弯起唇角。

“别担心，出你的差吧，今晚我会看着他的。”

Sherlock在旁边吐得更大声了。

Lestrade半拖半拽的架着他朝家走，在距离家门还剩最后200米时，他的大衣彻底毁了。Sherlock唱完第6遍天佑女王，转身精准无比的吐在他衣襟上。Lestrade脱下那身秽物扔进垃圾桶，开锁时冻得手直哆嗦，试了好几次才戳进锁眼。

大概是该吐的都吐完了，又吹了半夜冷风的缘故，Sherlock进屋后眼睛终于对得上焦了，不用人扶也能勉强站稳。他恢复了那种不发一言的倨傲状态，被Lestrade踹着屁股赶进浴室。由于前科累累，Lestrade不甚放心的站在门外，听到水声响起后才满意离开。他用客卧的淋浴间冲完澡，换上家居的宽松衣服，开了瓶冰啤酒，终于舒了一口气，把自己摔进长沙发柔软的坐垫里。

他没有放松多久，确切来说，半罐啤酒都没喝完。因为他突然意识到，从他坐下起，浴室里就一片寂静，只有一些细小的、奇怪的水声传出来。Lestrade站起身去敲浴室门。

“Sherlock？Sherlock！”他喊了两声，里面没有动静，只有哗啦一下水花迸溅的声响。

“Sherlock，你他妈是用浴缸了吗？”Lestrade吼了出来，这不知死活的生活白痴，喝醉酒还敢泡浴缸？

回答他的是咚得一声巨响，就像溺水之人踢上浴缸内壁发出的沉闷求救。Lestrade扔下啤酒罐推门冲了进去——谢天谢地，Sherlock没锁门，以及谢天谢地，那小混蛋完好无损。

Sherlock果然用了浴缸，他整个人侧着身子蜷缩在水里，只扭过半个头，对Lestrade怒目而视。

“滚出去。”他干巴巴的命令道。而Lestrade不为所动。

“这是我的家，小天才，我的浴室，我的浴缸。”

Sherlock的表情看起来就像是要站起身，大跨步离开这不论什么都姓Lestrade的鬼地方，但奇怪的是，他并没有。他咬咬牙，带着一种屈辱又痛苦的神色，依旧窝在那里。

“你还好吧？”Lestrade走近两步，Sherlock在水里瑟缩了一下，水纹将他细微的动作放大到足够看清。

“胃疼吗？Sherlock回答我。”

Sherlock蜷缩的更紧了，脊背上节节脊柱凸起，支棱出苍白的皮肤。

“出去。”他从牙缝里狠狠挤出几个字，“请。”

他侧身掩饰的姿势，他通红的脸颊和脖颈，都给人一种窘迫至极的感觉，就像任何一个正常人被撞见光着身子时的反应。但这不该是Sherlock，Sherlock不是正常人，他以打破世俗常规为乐，对赤身裸体毫无顾忌。他曾一丝不挂在牛津街上裸奔，只为研究不同人种表达惊讶时细微表情的异同。Lestrade逮捕了他，那是他们第一次见面，据Sherlock说，但是当一个月后Sherlock闯进他的现场，他并没有认出他，这在日后成为他有目如盲的一大佐证。

所以这事儿不对劲，Lestrade皱起眉。

“到底怎么回事，”他抱着胳膊自高而下审视他，“别逼我把你拎出来扔进医院去做尿检，你知道我做得出来。”

显然演绎法也告诉了Sherlock相同的答案，咨询侦探一秒也没有挣扎，自暴自弃般的猛然翻过身。哗啦一声水花飞溅，打湿了Lestrade的裤角，然后一根粗壮硬直的东西便从水中探出头来。

Lestrade不该笑的，真的，他发誓他知道自己不应该笑，打击将会是毁灭性的，如果日后Sherlock留下任何心理阴影或障碍，那都是他的锅。但是上帝啊，他完全没忍住扑哧一声笑了出来，因为Sherlock握着那玩意儿的样子就像攥着根拧不动的锈钢管，或者长霉发臭的法棍面包。任何一个男人都不会如此嫌弃自己的脐下三寸，除非那里短的惊人，而Sherlock那根显然不是，它完全跟他的脸长成正比，和短没有半毛钱关系。

在他的笑声中，Sherlock嘟囔了一句，Lestrade咬着嘴唇停下来，问他刚才说了什么。

“我说，”Sherlock几乎是在怒吼了，咆哮声溢满整个浴室，“它就是他妈的不肯软下来！”

Lestrade笑得脸都酸了，他一边揉着脸颊一边回答他，“它当然不会自己软下来，除非你等足够久，小天才。你得做点什么。”

Sherlock的表情仿佛Lestrade在建议他吃屎。

“我才不会做点什么。”

Lestrade挑起半边眉梢，“那你怎么解决？干坐着？”

“我从不干坐着，”Sherlock撇撇嘴，“我冥想，或者冲个冷水澡，但是该死的这次哪一种都没有用。”

“冷水？”Lestrade这才后知后觉伸手进浴缸，随即骂了句操。

他从满满一缸冷水中把Sherlock拽起来，卷发青年梗着脖子站在里面，在这个状态下跨出浴缸着实有些困难。

“你八成被下药了。”Lestrade把他扶出来，Sherlock大半个身子挂在他肩上，皮肤烫的惊人。

“如果你不想硬一晚上，Sherlock，”Lestrade叹了口气，他的小腹都被那个硬玩意儿戳疼了，“你必须学会怎么自己撸出来。”

“我才不用学！”Sherlock弓着腰，像一只恼火的虾米，还红通通的，当Lestrade拿出一件浴袍往他身上裹时，他又想爬回浴缸里去。

“拿开！别给我Mycroft的衣服。”

Lestrade翻了个白眼，摁着他的脖子把浴袍披上系好。

“我可不想让你再毁了我的浴巾，介于你已经毁了我最爱的一件球衣。”他低头指指自己衣服上被糟糕体液弄湿的部分，Sherlock从鼻孔里不屑的哼了一声，总算没把浴袍扯下来。

“把自己擦干，厨房里有热茶，出去等我。”Lestrade简短的命令道，Sherlock岔着腿姿势扭曲的走了出去。Lestrade放干浴缸的水，稍微收拾了一下湿淋淋的地面，等他离开浴室走进客厅，一眼就看见Sherlock坐在长沙发一端，头发还滴着水，茶几上当然也没有热茶，正十分专注的撸着自己。

以Lestrade单身三十多年的眼光来看，这绝对是他见过最拙劣，或者说最惨不忍睹的自慰。这事其实并不需要学，欲望是最好的老师，听从本能就行，但显然Sherlock时刻不忘与本能作斗争，其结果只能是两败俱伤。

Lestrade将单人沙发拖近，坐在他斜对面，他们膝盖相抵，他伸手揉揉青年海藻般潮湿的蜷曲发丝。

“嘿，放松点。”

Sherlock紧紧攥着他的下体，似乎打算掐断它或者把它憋死。痛苦是双向的，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，看上去委屈又难受。Lestrade拍拍他的手腕让他松开。

“别和自己过不去，这只是欲望罢了，顺从它不是什么丢人的事情。”

他把Sherlock两只手都拿开，它们立刻开始转而折磨沙发坐垫，Lestrade好笑的捧着青年的脸颊逼他直视自己。

“就学一下，好吗？对你来说绝对是小菜一碟，小天才。”

Sherlock已经被折磨的够久了，灰蓝色的眼里情欲翻腾，它们直勾勾盯着Lestrade，甚至让他退缩了一下。

在这一瞬间他忽然怀疑是否该继续——手把手的教Sherlock如何自慰，而他还在和他哥哥约会。

可不是他还能有谁呢？Sherlock虽然有个哥哥，但他绝对没可能听Mycroft教这些。Lestrade没有兄弟或孩子，但是Sherlock，他争强好胜起来就像他的弟弟，幼稚起来又像他的男孩。这事儿不就该兄长或父亲来做吗？点根烟，或者开罐啤酒，在少年弄湿自己的床铺之后告诉他关于男人、女人、和撸管这一类的事情。

他真的不该想象Mycroft衣冠楚楚教人自渎的场景，这让他喉咙发紧，而Sherlock还在盯着他，他不知读出了什么，紧抿的唇角勾出一点笑。

“那么，”他突然抓过他的手，放在自己欲望上，“教我，Lestrade。”

开弓没有回头箭，泼出去的女儿嫁出去的水，饶是心理建设了半天，真真实实碰到另一根炙热的东西，Lestrade心里还是轰然一阵蒙逼。

“好吧，呃。”他舔舔嘴唇，天呐，他应该先倒杯水喝的。

“别……别干着撸。”他握住手中的硬热，感到脉搏在他掌心跳动，那上面红蓝两色交错，顶端浑圆肿胀，欲望勃发。“最好用点润滑剂，这样更顺手，我……”他还没说完，Sherlock就摇摇头。

“你床头柜第二层抽屉里的润滑剂？不要。”

Lestrade掌心里不一样的温度让他喘息渐重，他倾身靠向他，一条腿横叉进年长者的双腿间，将自己更深的送进他手中。

“草莓味是Mycroft喜欢的，我讨厌它。”

Lestrade不太确定他讨厌的是草莓还是什么别的东西，他强迫自己把视线从那根剑拔弩张的凶器上移开，对上Sherlock的双眼，它们近在咫尺、欲望深重，并不比看着他胯下轻松多少。

“那么，”他清了清嗓子，“如果没有润滑剂就，善用你自己的，恩，这些。”他用拇指划过铃口，收集溢出的前液充当润滑，细致的将它们涂抹在柱身上。Sherlock难耐的叹息出来，喉结滚动，吞咽声清晰可闻。

“继续。”他沙哑的嗓音就在Lestrade耳畔，当Lestrade包裹住那里轻轻滑动手指，他忍不住将额头贴紧他肩窝。粗硬蜷曲的发丝上水汽微凉，稍微磨蹭几下就刺痛了柔软的皮肤，正如他欲望底端深色的耻毛，也在一次次触碰中弄红了Lestrade的手背。

“别握太紧，放松自己感受它，找到你喜欢的方式和速度，跟着感觉走，明白吗？”

没人回答他，Sherlock正忙着把自己操进他拳头里，或是揉碎在他肩上，Lestrade微笑起来，感觉到颈侧传来舌尖扫过的濡湿，一下，又一下。是Sherlock在舔他，像街角常年盘踞的野猫，你和它分享一个苹果，它便不管不顾的吸吮你的指尖作为报答。那是种与情欲无关的亲昵，又带着和欲望相同频率的渴求，Lestrade不忍心打断他，纵容着放平了自己的肩膀，好让他把下巴也垫上来。

现在Sherlock完全倚在他身上了，他用嘴唇追逐Lestrade颈侧搏动的脉络，用灼热的呼吸和舌头一起在那里留下印记。下巴上漏夜长出的胡渣戳刺在Lestrade耳后，痛感累积变为麻木，继而燃起一片灼烧般的高热。

“看吧，很简单的。”Lestrade用空闲的那只手揉揉他的脑袋，Sherlock不耐烦的挥开它，抓过他的手腕摁在沙发边上。

“再快一点。”他一边说一边啃上他的锁骨，腰胯摆动追逐快感。Lestrade报复似的用指尖重重擦过顶端的裂口，Sherlock惊喘一声，搭在他腰侧的手深深陷进皮肤。

演绎推理也没那么难，Lestrade咧开嘴笑了。只要顺着右边那条最明显的青筋撸下去，Sherlock就会绷紧小腹，良久都顾不上吐息。而就速度来说，快速比低频更受欢迎，因为一旦温柔缓慢，Sherlock便急躁的吮咬他的肩膀。他也很快找到了敏感点，右侧冠状沟处，他轻轻揉弄那里，黑发青年从喉咙深处溢出毫无意义的破碎字句，摁住他手腕的那只手五指收紧，拇指重重抚摸他凸起的腕骨，一遍又一遍来回摩擦。

Lestrade是在听清那些呢喃时意识到不对劲的，Sherlock在喊他的名字，最简略亲密的那种。

“Greg……Greg……”他嘟囔着，吻他的耳廓，另一只手滑下胯骨，在他大腿外侧游走，一次比一次更深入腹地。

直到这时Lestrade才想起，他自己就是在第一次撸管时意识到性向的，他硬的时候想着男人，射的时候也想着男人，他是个纯弯，而他甚至不知道Sherlock喜不喜欢女人，就冒冒失失帮他撸上了。

他尝试躲开那些亲吻，然后发现自己避无可避，Sherlock不知何时从他的坐垫上滑了下来，单膝点地嵌在他双腿间，用大半个身子将他压进沙发里。

“Sherlock！”Lestrade喊了出来，Sherlock正用膝盖隔着布料摩蹭他的性器。这太过了，他坚决的侧身避开又一次湿热吮吻，Sherlock顺势一口咬在他颈子上。

“靠！”Lestrade痛叫出声，握着那根凶器的手不自觉收紧，Sherlock也闷哼一声抬起头，灰蓝色的瞳孔因欲望折射出不同于平日的暗色，Lestrade还没读懂他眼中孤注一掷的坚决，Sherlock已经狠狠吻住了他。

Lestrade像砧板上的鱼儿一样惊跳起来，所有挣扎被精瘦的青年尽数压下，他没有来得及松开唯一自由的那只去推搡，Sherlock的手便覆盖上来，掌心冰凉湿冷，包裹着他的手背和他手中勃发坚挺的硬物，强迫他和他一起用更快的节奏舞动手腕。  
他舔舐他的嘴唇，咬他的舌尖，胸膛贴在他胸膛上厮磨，从喉咙深处发出粗重的喘息。Lestrade被惊诧和欢愉冲昏了头脑，他在挣扎和永不停息的湿吻间觉得自己仿佛是用全身皮肤呼吸，热气溢出每一个毛孔，旋即激起一阵战栗，他感到Sherlock贪婪的将凶器抵在他小腹上戳刺，饱胀的双丸一下一下挤压他的下身，他用手指撩拨他，带着与对待自己截然相反的娴熟与细致，他们的胯骨抵在一起，Lestrade颤抖着，几乎要被他操进椅背里。

“给我，Greg，给我……”Sherlock咬着他的唇瓣恳求，钳制住他手腕的手摸索着将指尖嵌进他指缝。Lestrade听到自己的喘息声和他一样粗重，他掌中Sherlock的性器蓬勃跳动，他知道他快要到了，他用手指圈住狰狞的头部，旋转揉弄敏感之处，毫不留情。Sherlock紧紧掐着他的大腿根，呼吸乱到没了章法，他狂乱的吻他，舌头深入咽喉，恨不得吻到他胸腔里。在濒临窒息的痛苦中，压在他身上的青年终于绷直了身体，性器凶猛的抽搐几下，喷射而出的液体溅在Lestrade的手里，小腹上，甚至下巴尖。

Sherlock脱力的瘫软下来，他在高潮的余韵里继续抚摸自己，懒洋洋的吻他，Lestrade用力把他推开。

“够了Sherlock！”

青年抿了抿唇，湿漉漉的双眼倔强的盯着他，他伸手去握Lestrade的欲望，Lestrade被火烫了一样跳起来，跌跌撞撞滚下沙发，直退到离他五步远才停下。

“别过来，就呆在那儿，不许过来。”他知道自己现在一定很可笑，性器半勃着将宽松的四角裤撑出一个小帐篷，身上满是精液留下的痕迹与味道。而Sherlock也站起身，一动不动的凝视他，Mycroft的睡袍早就揉在了地上，他全身赤裸，双腿间的性器垂坠下来，呈现出餍足的深红色。

“Greg。”他喊他的名字，声线喑哑，灰蓝色的眼睛在灯光下闪烁出奇异的青蓝。

“别这样叫我，我不是你的Greg，清理自己，穿上衣服，然后去睡觉。”

听到他的话，黑发青年眼中的光芒渐渐暗淡，他低下头，神色晦暗不清。Lestrade狠下心肠，坚决的转过身。

“晚安，Sherlock。”

他走进卧室，锁上了房门。

 

半个月后，出差归来的大英政府先生十分暴怒的撕了报告，将那一晚跟着Sherlock的特工全送去了西伯利亚训练营。三周后，Lestrade探长休了带薪长假，彻底从伦敦蒸发，没人知道他去了哪里。而Sherlock在苏格兰场连吃了一个月闭门羹后，终于在一天清晨逮到了休假归来的Lestrade。

“你是我的探长！”他不可置信的盯着他无名指上多出的指环，“你不能和Mycroft结婚。”

“我是你的朋友，Sherlock。”Lestrade叹了口气，“以及我和你哥只是订婚，婚礼我们肯定会邀请你的。”

Sherlock没有听他说完便大步走开，脸上没有一丝表情。

从此他再没有和Lestrade一起行动过，他单枪匹马闯进无论多么危险的地方，不停偷取Lestrade的警官证以获取权限。他也没再喊对过Lestrade的名字，他喊他Graham，Gray，Gavin，就是没有Greg，好像这种组合已经被他从脑海里删除了一样。  
只有Sherlock知道他没有，也只有他自己明白，他一辈子都没法删除那个名字，和那句话。

别这样叫我，我不是你的Greg。

FIN


End file.
